Communication cables, such as electrical and fiber optic cables, provide fast and reliable media for communications. These cables are used in deployable communication environments, such as broadcasting or military applications, and are often placed on reels for ease of deployment, retrieval and maintenance of the cable. During storage and transportation, cable reels may be placed in shipping containers to protect the cable.
However, different accessories may be used in performing common uses of cables, such as storing, deploying, retrieving and transporting of the cables. This requires that operators purchase, switch out and maintain different cable accessories to use the cable.
Accordingly, there is a need for a cartridge system for use in storing, deploying, retrieving and transporting cables.